Sun And Rain
by Little-Katsu
Summary: UA, YAOI. Un nouvel élève fait son entrée dans le lycée de Sora. Ce sera le début d'un méli-mélo amoureux des plus complexes.
1. Begin

_Un jeune châtain aux cheveux en pétard, sac d'école sur le dos, marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville en se dirigeait vers l'école de la place d'un pas contraint, revenant de sa courte fin de semaine à la maison pour revenir à l'internat. Aller à l'école n'avait jamais vraiment été ce qu'il aimait le plus et c'était tout de même compréhensible. Qui aimait sincèrement suivre des cours ennuyeux avec des professeurs rabat-joie. Bon, il y avait quelques exceptions, quelques cours et quelques professeurs qui n'étaient pas si difficile à endurer. Mais c'était le principe! On n'aimait pas aller à l'école. Le contraire était contre nature._

« C'est parti pour une nouvelle journée d'école, » _marmonna le jeune pour lui-même._

_Ah, c'est vrai. Il y avait un avantage : il pouvait voir ses amis. Mais c'était certainement bien le seul. Et puis, il ne faisait que moindrement le poids dans la balance ; il pouvait toujours les voir à l'extérieur de l'école même si il ne pouvait certainement pas passer cinq jours sur sept complets en leur compagnie, même si il fallait bien avouer que les côtoyer uniquement pendant les cours, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus palpitant._

_Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque tout en continuant à marcher, apercevant le toit de son lycée, plongé dans ses pensées dirigées à l'utilité réelle de l'école. Il y avait aussi peut-être le futur. Bonnes études rimaient avec bon futur et travail à porté de main. Et qui disait travail, disait argent. Par contre, il y avait aussi les obligations qui entraient en ligne de compte. Moins de temps, plus de choses à payer. En fin de compte, rentré sur le marché du travail, ça ne semblait pas aussi attrayant que lorsqu'on regardait ce monde avec convoitise lorsqu'on était plus jeune._

_Sora ne put vraiment porter sa réflexion plus loin ; quelqu'un lui parlait. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un essayait de l'appeler pour qu'il ralentisse un peu sa marche, depuis un bon moment déjà sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Après tout, pour les moments où il était plus sérieux, il fallait bien les lui laisser._

« Sora! Sora! Attends moi! »

_L'interpellé se retourna en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Un sourire illumina ses lèvres dès qu'il vit une petite brune courir à sa rencontre, lui adressant des signes de la main quand elle remarqua qu'il s'était finalement décidé à l'attendre. Elle le rejoignit en moins de deux, franchissant les quelques derniers mètres qui les séparaient._

« Toujours aussi tête en l'air? » _se moqua gentiment la jeune fille aux cheveux acajou._

« Je suis pas tête en l'air! J'ai juste une légère tendance à me perdre facilement dans mes pensées. Nuance, » _la corrigea-t-il en prenant un petit air savant, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route en direction de l'internat._

_Kairi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'air plus qu'inhabituel sur le visage de son ami d'enfance. Rire qui fut bientôt rejoint de celui du jeune homme en question qui ne se prenait pas vraiment au sérieux plus que cela. Quoique c'était vrai qu'il ne pensait pas être aussi tête en l'air. Ou un petit peu alors. Mais juste un peu, hein?_

« Tu sais quoi? » _lança la brune apparemment toute excitée par ce qu'elle avait à annoncer._

_Sora fit mine de réfléchir pendant un instant. Quelles rumeurs couraient, ces temps-ci? Après mure réflexion, le châtain conclu qu'il valait mieux demander à la brune d'éclairer sa lanterne. Elle était toujours la première à savoir les dernières nouvelles de l'heure et il ne pouvait plus compter sur se doigts le nombre de fois où elle avait fait courir quelques rumeurs._

« Non, mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à le savoir. »

« Il parait qu'il y a un nouvel élève qui a été transféré dans notre école, » _s'empressa de dire la jeune fille en abordant un large sourire._

« Ah oui? »

« Si je te le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai, Sora. » _se moqua gentiment la jeune fille._

_Le châtain haussa faiblement les sourcils. Un nouvel élève à cette période de l'année? Il fallait bien dire que c'était tout de même surprenant. Ils étaient bien avancés dans l'année scolaire et ce pourrait être bien difficile pour le nouveau de s'intégrer. Reprendre la matière qu'il avait manqué, ça n'allait pas être bien simple. Quoiqu'il n'était certainement pas un ignorant non plus. Après tout, il devait avoir commencé son année dans une autre école. C'est probablement plus pour se faire des amis qu'il lui serait difficile. Les gangs s'étaient déjà faites._

_Mais attends un peu. Qui avait dit que c'était **un** nouveau et pas une nouvelle étudiante qui allait se joindre à eux? Il était très possible que ce soit une fille, après tout. Peut-être qu'il espérait que ce soit un garçon? Qui sais. Sa véritable nature était peut-être en train de ressortir._

« Je me demanderai toujours comment tu fais pour toujours savoir tout comme ça à l'avance, » _finit par lâcher le jeune châtain dans un soupir_. « À qui est-ce que tu parles pour pouvoir savoir ce genre de choses? »

« Il ne faut jamais dévoiler ses sources, mon très cher ami. »

_Kairi lui offrit un petit clin d'œil complice auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé. C'était peut-être le fait que son père était le maire de la ville qui devait aider dans ses relations pour avoir des nouvelles fraîches. Et ses amies ne devaient pas être en reste non plus. Les filles étaient toujours de nature à papoter tout le temps et à être au courant des dernières nouvelles plus vite que tout le monde. Il était même fascinant de voir à quel point les filles pouvaient, en général, accorder une réelle importance à ce genre de ragots. On ne pouvait donc pas vraiment s'en étonner._

_Mais bon, Kairi n'était pas comme ça. Enfin, oui et non. Elle était toujours au courant de ce qui se passait et elle répandait parfois des rumeurs. Pourtant elle n'était pas vraiment comme les autres qui en tiraient profit à des fins peu avantageuses pour les autres. Comme la jeune brune le disait souvent, c'était à titre « informatif » et rien d'autre. Et puis, il était bien d'être renseigné sur ce qui se passait autour de soit et d'être informé._

_Ne sachant, d'un côté comme de l'autre, pas trop quoi dire, un silence s'installa entre le petit duo. Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers l'école, se trouvant dès à présent devant son portail qu'ils franchirent en quelques secondes. Kairi faisait balancer son sac à dos dans sa main, alors que Sora regardait dans le vide, en plein état de réflexion. Chose qui lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci, semble-t-il. Il finit néanmoins par reprendre la parole, tournant la tête vers la jeune fille._

« Tu sais il va étudier en quoi? »

_La brune prit son menton entre ses doigts, réfléchissant et essayant de fouiller dans sa mémoire si elle pouvait donner la réponse à cette question. Pourtant, elle finit par secouer négativement de la tête en abordant une petite moue déçue de ses propres connaissances limitées sur le sujet._

« Hm, non. Ça je ne le sais pas. »

« Mmh-hmm. »

« Mais même s'il est pas dans l'un de nos domaines, on pourrait toujours avoir des chances de l'avoir en cour mixte. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on va voir au prochain cours. On commence ensemble en philo. »

_Sora hocha doucement de la tête en guise de réponse à la jeune fille. Cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire avant de faire quelques pas à la course devant elle, devançant le jeune châtain qui continuait à marcher tranquillement. Une fois arrivée quelques mètres d'avance, elle s'arrêta et se retourna, légèrement penchée vers l'avant, vers le jeune homme qui l'interrogea du regard._

« Plus vite, Sora, sinon on va être en retard. »

_Le châtain eut un petit sourire complice en coin avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper son amie qui, l'ayant vu se décider, se remit à courir en route vers le lycée. Tout en entrant dans l'établissement, les deux compères rigolèrent doucement, attirant l'attention sur eux bien qu'ils ne s'en souciaient pas plus qu'il le fallait vraiment. C'était peut-être pas si mal l'école, finalement._


	2. Welcome To You

_Bientôt, les deux jeunes adultes débarquèrent dans la classe de philosophie qui était déjà à moitié pleine, la plupart des étudiants discutant dans divers coins de la classe alors que d'autres étaient à l'extérieur. Ce fut la jeune fille qui entra dans la pièce en premier, suivit par Sora, quelques pas plus loin. Celui-ci avait prit tout son temps pour marcher tranquillement, sans se presser, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas arriver en retard et qu'ils allaient même être d'avance de quelques minutes._

« Tu vois, on est pas arrivé en retard, » _fit constater Sora._

_Kairi aborda une moue boudeuse face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, consciente qu'elle avait eut tord sur ce point. Elle allait d'ailleurs lui répondre, mais fut interrompu dans son élan par une voix qui leur fut adressé :_

« Sora! Kairi! »

_Les interpellés tournèrent la tête dans la direction d'où on les avait interpellés. Un sourire éclaira leur visage dès qu'ils aperçurent un blond platine qui se trouvait dans le fond de la classe, isolé des autres groupes d'étudiants. En fait, il semblait bien que personne ne désirait vraiment l'approcher et c'était certainement dû au fait qu'il avait un air froid et un regard qui l'était tout autant. Vu d'autres personnes qui n'étaient pas ses amis, il pouvait paraître très associable, mais quand on prenait la peine d'y regarder de plus près, on pouvait facilement voir qu'il était quelqu'un de très agréable à côtoyer. Et ça, Kairi et Sora avaient su le deviner sous la carapace d'indifférence de l'argenté._

_Sans tarder, ils allèrent dans le fond de la classe, retrouver leur ami qui les attendait. Sora alla s'asseoir à la droite du blond platine, tandis que la jeune brune prenait la place de son autre côté. Le châtain sorti ses cahiers ainsi que son coffre à crayon qu'il mis un peu n'importe comment sur son bureau. Puis, il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un blond arriver dans la classe. Il l'observa sans trop de gêne, mais fronça les sourcils, ne le reconnaissant pas._

_Il ne sembla pas à être le seul à remarquer l'arrivé de l'inconnu dans leur classe, car il entendit bien vite Kairi parler :_

« C'est lui le nouveau dont je parlais, » _chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse des deux garçons de façon à ne pas se faire entendre dudit nouveau._

« Ah, » _se contenta de faire le châtain._

« Quel nouveau? » _interrogea Riku qui n'avait pas encore eut vent de toute cette histoire de nouvel étudiant._

_La brune poussa un soupir de découragement, comme si tout le monde se devait de savoir les derniers potins comme elle le faisait. Elle roula des yeux, mais prit ensuite la parole pour expliquer un peu plus à Riku. _

« J'ai appris qu'il allait y avoir un nouveau qui allait arriver bientôt et plus précisément aujourd'hui, mais étrangement c'est la seule chose que je sais sur ça. »

« Je me demanderai toujours comment tu fais pour toujours savoir tout comme ça à l'avance, » _déclara le blond platine en reprenant les mots exacts de Sora, quelques instants plus tôt._

_Sora eut un petit sourire en coin que Riku ne vit pas, celui-ci étant tourné vers Kairi et son regard sur le blond. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de continuer la conversation sur le jeune homme en question que leur professeur entra dans la classe et alla à son bureau, tandis que le blond la suivait, pour commencer le cours._

« Asseyez-vous maintenant. Le cours va commencer, » _ordonna l'enseignante en posant ses livres sur le bureau qui lui était destiné._

_Peu à peu, le brouhaha et les conversations se réduisirent pour finalement faire place à un silence parfait. L'attention se porta sur la blonde aux cheveux relevés en chignon qui se trouvait en avant de la classe et qui leur servait de professeur de philosophie. Elle replaça ses lunettes carrées contre son nez et promena son regard gris sévère sur la classe jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus le moindre petit bruit. On aurait quasiment pu entendre une fourmi se cogner le gros orteil sur le coin d'un bureau._

« Maintenant que vous daignez vous taire, je vais pouvoir vous présenter un nouvel étudiant. »

_Elle indiqua le nouvel étudiant en question qui regardait un point dans le fond de la classe avec un regard absent, comme si il n'était pas concerné le moins du monde dans ce que disait l'enseignante, ni n'était le centre de l'attention de toute la classe. C'est à peine si il tourna quelque peu la tête vers celle-ci quand elle le désigna._

« Je vous l'avais dit que c'était le nouvel élève, » _s'enthousiasma Kairi à sa place._

« Kairi. Si tu est vraiment si enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel étudiant, c'est toi qui va te charger de lui faire visiter le lycée, » _fit le professeur alors que tous les élèves se retournaient vers la jeune fille._

« Hein? »

« À présent, tu veux bien me laisser continuer ou tu compte m'interrompre encore une fois pour passer des commentaires inutiles? » _reprit la femme._

« Ou-oui, madame... »

_Kairi rougit d'un coup jusqu'aux oreilles en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège comme pour se rendre invisible au regard perçant de la femme. Elle se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Riku abordait un air amusé, tandis que Sora tentait de se retenir d'éclater de rire, ne voulant pas que le professeur lui donne une punition quelconque. Déjà qu'il avait tendance à se mettre les pieds dans les plats dans diverses situations et ce, en partie à cause qu'il tombait facilement dans la lune et ne suivait donc pas toujours très bien en classe._

« Comme je le disais avant que je ne me fasse interrompre : Roxas étudie en botanique comme certains d'entre vous, mais sera avec vous pendant les cours mixtes, » _déclara l'enseignante avant de s'adresser au blond_. « Tu veux peut-être dire quelque chose d'autre? »

« Non. »

_La réponse rapide et presque sèche du nouveau venu en surpris plus d'un. Un silence de malaise régnait maintenant en maître et personne n'osait le rompre. Enfin, personne sauf Sora qui se risqua à tousser bruyamment, faisant exprès étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de silence qui le faisait se trémousser sur sa chaise. Dans ce type de situations, il n'arrivait jamais à trop le supporter et devait toujours faire réagir quelqu'un pour faire changer les choses._

_Ce fut le professeur qui réagit en premier. Elle remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes contre son nez et s'éclaircit la voix en mettant son poing contre sa bouche. Elle reprit ensuite la parole d'une voix d'abord quelque peu maladroite._

« Bon, tu peux aller t'asseoir dans le fond de la classe. Il reste des chaises de libre. Et si jamais tu te rend compte que tu as des problèmes avec ta place, tu n'auras qu'à m'en parler ou demander à quelqu'un d'autre de changer de place avant le prochain cours. »

_Elle indiqua le fond de la classe d'un signe las de la main. Suivant l'indication du professeur, ledit Roxas remonta son sac à dos sur ses épaules et se dirigea dans le fond d'un pas nonchalant, pas du tout pressé d'aller prendre place. Il ne fit pas le moins du monde attention à tous les regards qui étaient dirigés sur lui étant donné qu'il faisait l'objet de toute l'attention._

_Rendu à la dernière rangée de bureaux, il s'assit au bureau qui se trouvait directement à côté de Sora. Après avoir posé son sac à dos sur le sol et mit ses cahiers sur son bureau comme l'avait fait la plupart des étudiants au début du cours, il leva son regard vers le châtain qui était en train de le regarder. Celui-ci rougit brusquement, s'étant fait prendre sur le fait, mais Roxas ne sembla pas trop le prendre mal._

« Je... Err.. Je m'appelle Sora, » _se risqua le châtain._ « Moi aussi j'étudie en botanique, alors on va se voir souvent pendant les cours, je crois. »

« Moi c'est Roxas, mais tu le savais déjà. »

_Sora eut un sourire enfantin et hocha doucement de la tête comme si Roxas avait vraiment besoin d'une confirmation de l'affirmation qu'il avait dit. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre la conversation que déjà le professeur reprenait la parole, le coupant dans son élan. Il se retourna alors vers celle-ci après avoir esquissé un dernier sourire à l'adresse du blond._

« Comme une surprise n'attends pas l'autre, vous avez une dissertation surprise. Le fait que Roxas soit nouveau dans la classe ne le dispensera pas de l'examen, alors ne vous plaignez pas. »

_Comme de fait, on entendit plusieurs protestations dans la classe. À avoir sût, ils auraient bien préféré qu'il n'y ait pas de nouvel élève dans ce cours-ci si ça avait pu les exempter de cette « surprise » qui n'avait rien d'agréable._

_Malgré les protestations de la classe, le professeur passa tout de même les copies en leur servant un de ses regards qui indiquait qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'opposer encore longtemps à ses choix si ils ne voulaient pas se ramasser avec plus de travail à faire après les cours. Ce qui fit en sorte que le silence revint quasi-totalement._

_Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, le professeur retourna à sa place non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux étudiants pour vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la merveilleuse idée de loucher. Sora regarda alors sur sa copie pour voir quelle était la question sur laquelle il devrait déblatérer._

« Pourquoi? »

_Sora fronça les sourcils, perplexe. C'était probablement la question la plus courte et la plus vague qu'il avait pu avoir. Il leva la tête, regardant la réaction des autres étudiants et, pour eux, c'était exactement la même chose. Tous ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du pourquoi._

_Le châtain haussa faiblement les épaules avant de reporter son attention à sa propre copie. Il n'inscrivit que deux petits mots sur sa copie : « parce que ». Puis, il se leva, copie en main, et alla porter le tout sur le bureau du professeur non sans se faire remarquer par le reste de la classe qui le regardèrent faire sans comprendre comment il avait pu remplir les dizaines de pages blanches en quelques secondes à peine alors qu'ils n'avaient écrit que quelques mots pour les chanceux qui avaient une idée de ce qu'ils allaient écrire. _

_L'enseignante leva un sourcil, étonnée, mais elle prit tout de même la dissertation du jeune homme avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil, lisant les uniques mots qui y étaient inscrits. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la femme qui releva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui était resté là à attendre de savoir la réaction qu'allait avoir le professeur. Il sembla d'ailleurs soulagé que ce ne soit pas un regard exaspéré qu'elle lui lance._

« Parfait. »

_Elle marqua un magnifique cent pour cent sur sa copie et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait regagner sa place maintenant qu'il avait finit et vu sa note. Sora s'empressa de le faire, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de lui-même._

« Comment t'as fait? » _souffla Kairi en se penchant pour ne pas se faire voir._

_Sora fit la moue en se disant que ce n'était pas bien de lui dire ce qu'il avait marqué et il allait d'ailleurs le lui faire remarquer avant que Roxas n'attire son attention en se levant à son tour et allant porter sa propre copie à l'avant de la classe, se faisant passer le même commentaire de la part du professeur._

_Kairi fit une moue boudeuse, en se disant que décidément ces deux-là étaient fait pour bien s'entendre si ils étudiaient dans le même domaine et, en plus, pouvaient répondre à cette dissertation en quelques minutes à peine alors qu'elle ne comprenait rien à où le professeur voulait en venir avec cette question vague._

« À ce que je sache, Kairi, tu n'as pas terminé, alors assis-toi correctement et fait ton travail sans déranger les autres, » _la sermonna l'enseignante en voyant Kairi penchée vers son voisin de bureau._

_La jeune femme piqua de nouveau un fard avant d'abaisser la tête vers sa copie sous le sourire embarrassé de Sora et le ricanement de Riku qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de ce qui s'était passé. Le châtain se retourna vers sa droite pour voir Roxas qui tourna sa tête vers lui au même moment. Sora lui sourit alors gentiment en espérant que la fin du cours allait bien vite venir pour qu'il puisse parler avec le jeune homme._


End file.
